Without Warning
by HoneyBooBoo93
Summary: Kurt Hummel never suspected David Karofsky to be the one behind all of his Valentine's Day gifts. All along he was certain it was Blaine. After a candid conversation in Breadstix and an incident in the parking lot, Kurt isn't sure how to cope with him anymore.
1. In the Beginning

When Kurt said he didn't see it coming, he was telling the truth. It had lasted the whole week long. The anonymous cards, the balloons at lunch, the gorilla grams. He just figured it was Blaine compensating for being stuck at home all week. It was almost Valentine's Day, so it made sense why he would be sending cards.

Kurt was so eager to get to see him again, so he showed up to Breadstix almost half an hour early. The restaurant wasn't that big, and it was obvious Blaine wasn't there yet. Kurt sighed, content to wait however long for him. But when he turned around, the big gorilla suit stood in front of him. Kurt was handed a box of chocolates, with another card taped to the front of it. His finger traced over the decorated edges of the cardstock as he read the words aloud.

"Dear, Kurt. Happy Valentine's Day. I think I love you." His big grin slowly faded away. He'd been dating Blaine for nearly a year, and he _thought_ he loved him? He had trouble coming up with something to say, so he remained honest.

"Wait," he began, "you _think _you love me?"

The person in the gorilla costume pulled off its head. David Karofsky. They stared at each other for several seconds, the silence was deafening between them.

"Karofsky," Kurt managed to spit out. The bigger boy smiled at him, and they both stepped over to sit down at a booth. No one else had arrived for Sugar's party yet, so they were alone, other than the employees.

Kurt was a little more than confused by what was going on. David had basically forced him out of McKinley after physically hurting him and kissing him, and he was sending him candy and cards? Kurt could barely look him in the eye as he put a sentence together in his head. His fingers traced over the card again, a distraction from the person across from him.

"So, you tormented me, shoved me into lockers, called me horrible names, and _kissed_ me. Now after one conversation in a bar you want us to be together?" he asked. Kurt honestly still felt a little nervous just being around him. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been junior year, but there were still those scars he had left. Kurt wasn't going to just ignore him, but there was no way they would ever be together. Not after what he had done.

"When I was at McKinley, I hated who I was. I took that out on you because there you were, so proud." Kurt looked up at him, his jaw tight. I've wanted to call you since that night at Scandals, and look, it's taken me a while, but for the first time in my life I'm trying to be honest about what I feel." Karofsky reached over and took hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't grab his back. He didn't want to hold hands with David. He thought he had genuinely changed since the year before, but it felt wrong being affectionate with him.

Kurt pulled away from his hand and took a sip of his Diet Coke. "Look, David, I'm flattered, I-I really am, but you just think that you love me. You don't really." He wanted to say more, but Karofsky interrupted. Kurt looked at the door, wanting someone, _anyone_, to come in so their conversation could be over.

"You've helped me so much, Kurt, you don't know," Karofsky said. "I haven't come out at school yet, but maybe next year." Kurt let out a sigh. It wasn't rude, he just felt awkward.

"Look, David. I am so proud of you for coming so far," he told him, and he meant that. "And I want you to be happy, a-and you will be. But I'm with Blaine." Karofsky looked at him, almost with a desperate look in his eyes. "I-I like you, David, but just as friends."

Karofsky huffed and grabbed his jacket. "I should go." Kurt didn't want to turn him away, it was just so _complicated_. But then on the other hand it really wasn't.

"Wait," Kurt stammered. "No, you don't have to go." He stood up in an attempt to stop him. Kurt didn't want to leave things like that. He knew what it felt like to be in love someone he had no chance with.

Karofsky's voice was bitter and hurt. "I hope you like the candies. The butterscotch ones are my favorite." Kurt opened his mouth to say something to him, but Karofsky turned and walked off.

"They're my favorite, too." David stopped walking, and Kurt followed him to see who it was that had said that. There was a blonde boy, sitting at a table with a girl who was obviously his girlfriend. "Karofsky."

"Hey, Nick," Karofsky mumbled. Kurt didn't know the other boy, but it was obvious they went to the same school. If he had seen David there, with him, then that made things obvious. If one person knew Karofsky was gay, then it could just be a matter of hours before his whole school knew.

"You guys hanging out for Valentine's Day?" Nick asked.

Kurt spoke up before he could stop himself. He couldn't let David get outed to his whole school. He wasn't ready. "No, no. We-we used to go to the same school. Just bumped into each other." Karofsky nodded, trying to look convincing.

"That's exactly what it looked like," Nick said sarcastically. Kurt could tell Karofsky was panicking.

"I gotta go," he muttered.

"David," Kurt pleaded. He certainly didn't want it to end that way.

"I'll talk to you later," he called, pushing open the door of the restaurant and hurrying out. Nick started to laugh, and Kurt shot him a look before running after Karofsky. It was freezing cold, but Kurt didn't care. He had to apologize. Karofsky was all the way over to his truck, fumbling with the keys to unlock it.

"David!" Kurt called, jogging over to him. He stuck his hands under his armpits so his fingers wouldn't freeze.

"What do you want?" he snapped, his voice cracking. Kurt took a step back, intimidated by the harshness of his voice.

"I'm-I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I don't want you to feel like I don't like you, because I-I do, David. I just don't want to be with you. I appreciate your cards, and-and the candies, but can we please just be friends?"

Without warning, David turned and pushed him up against his truck. Kurt's head slammed against the window and he winced, caught off guard by his sudden outburst.

"Why would I want to be your friend?" he asked, his voice low and empty. "That guy, Nick, is the captain of the football team. If he knows I'm gay, the rest of the team will know by tomorrow. Do you realize what you've just done?" Kurt tried to wriggle away from him, but his large chunky hand was firmly planted at the base of Kurt's neck. He struggled to breathe, but he wasn't sure if it was from his hand or just the sheer panic of being caught in his grip.

"Don't kiss me," Kurt pleaded. Karofsky let go of his neck and punched him in the nose. The force of the blow was so strong Kurt fell over onto his knees. Loose gravel from the asphalt parking lot embedded in his hand, and he felt blood running down his face.

"Why?" he demanded, getting in his face. Kurt shrunk to the ground, visibly shaking. Karofsky had wanted him to date him not ten minutes ago, and suddenly he was hitting him? Kurt's head hurt too much, or else he would've tried to think of the possible reasons he had turned on him. "Why can't _I_ be with the person _I _love? You're in love with that curly haired kid, what does he have that I don't?" Kurt pushed him by his shoulders away from him, desperate to put some space between the two of them, but it had no effect. He was so weak already, and pushing him just made him angrier. Kurt didn't see what had set him off. He was like a time bomb that could explode at any moment.

"Don't hurt me," Kurt begged. He tasted blood in his mouth from his nose, and he spit into the grass. He'd had so many bruises from being shoved into the hard metal lockers. He didn't want any more pain like that. He wouldn't wish it on anybody. Just the sight of Karofsky in the hallway was enough to send Kurt into a panic, even after he returned to McKinley the year before. David kicked him right in the stomach. Kurt let out a cry and curled up, arms wrapped around his abdomen. He moaned, feeling sharp, stabbing pain all over his torso. It was possible Karofsky hurt him more, but his vision went funny after his head was slammed against the curb. Kurt felt a kick in his upper back between his shoulder blades and the wind was knocked out of him.

"David," he pleaded, gasping for air.

"Shut up!" Karofsky yelled in his ear. Kurt felt hot tears falling down his cheeks. He knew if he appeared weak in front of him then it would only give him more power, but he couldn't help it. It hurt everywhere. It was like being slammed into a locker a hundred times, and then run over by a bus. The pain in his stomach intensified, and there was a funny taste in his mouth. Kurt coughed and choked, and then his stomach cramped and he threw up on himself and the pavement. Bright lights flashed in his eyes and he heard the screech of tires as David Karofsky got away.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I wrote this today in hopes that I could turn it into a multi-chapter thing. I decided to post this before I left on vacation to see what people thought. If you like it enough I'll continue it, so give me feedback!


	2. Ambulance Rides and Frantic Phone Calls

Blaine was so eager to see Kurt. He'd been spending the past few days getting all caught up on his missed schoolwork, so he hadn't seen him much. He was a few minutes early to Sugar's Valentine's Day party, but it would give him and Kurt a little chance to talk before things actually got started.

He drove up and down the rows of parking spaces, looking for one close to the door. It was horribly cold, and he didn't want to have to carry a jacket all around the restaurant. There was one empty spot, the closest one to the door. Surprisingly no one had parked there yet. Blaine was about to turn in, but then his jaw dropped when he saw it. It looked like a _body_, crumpled up on the ground. Blaine put his Prius in park and jumped out of his car. Why was someone just lying in the middle of the Breadstix parking lot, and why had no one seem him or her earlier?

It was dark, so Blaine could see why the body went unnoticed. He was only able to see it with the headlights of his car on. He rushed over to the person to try to help, and his jaw dropped in sudden realization. It was _Kurt._

"Oh," he panicked. "No, no no no." he bent down over his boyfriend, frantically checking for a pulse, or a breath, or some sign he was alive. There was a weak pulse on his neck, but none on the inside of his wrist. He was curled up with his knees to his chest, and blood was coming out of his nose and ear. It was obvious he had thrown up. His skin was cold to the touch and milky white. His shirt was torn and his chest exposed. Blaine was almost afraid to touch him, scared he had broken bones or something.

He had to get help. He needed an ambulance _now._ But his phone was in the cup holder of his car, so close, but so far away at the same time. He didn't dare leave him, though. He looked around, desperate for help. Thankfully he spotted Sam heading inside the restaurant.

"Sam!" he cried. "Sam!" Sam turned around, looking to see who called his name. Blaine waved him over, and when he saw what was going on he ran to him.

"What the hell?" he asked. "What happened?" He bent down by Kurt and felt his hands.

"I don't know," Blaine managed to say. It was so cold just talking was hard. "I found him here. He's bleeding and barely has a pulse." Blaine stroked his hair, and was horrified to find a puddle of blood under his head. He was wearing a white dress shirt, and there was a stain of deep red blood on the front of it.

"Don't move him," Sam told in a low voice as he pulled out his phone. Blaine cupped Kurt's limp hand in both of his. His fingers were like ice cubes, but Blaine managed to get him at least a little warmer. Sam was on the phone with a 911 operator, and by that time Rachel, along with a small crowd, had joined them.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded, hovering over them.

"I don't know," Blaine snapped back. He wasn't mad at her, he just wanted to know so badly who would dare to hurt Kurt.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered to him. "You're going to be okay, love." So many things raced through his mind. Who did this to him? Why was he in the middle of a parking lot? How long had he been there? How badly was he hurt?" Kurt didn't move, but his eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Kurt? Baby, can you hear me?" Kurt couldn't move his head, but his eyes wandered over to him.

"Cold," he choked out, his voice hoarse and cracking. Blaine wished he had his jacket on.

"Rachel, go to my car and get my coat," he ordered her, keeping his hands on Kurt. "It's in the passenger seat." Rachel darted away, and Blaine turned back to him. "It'll be okay. We're getting my coat." Kurt moaned, barely conscious. Despite Sam's instructions, Blaine pulled his head up onto his lap. Kurt whined again in pain, but settled down once Blaine stilled him. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you." Rachel came back with his coat and she tucked it around Kurt. "There you go, that's better."

Kurt convulsed violently and let out a horrible cry. Blaine wanted to cry himself, but he couldn't. He couldn't break down, not when Kurt was so vulnerable. He just needed to get some help, then he could worry. He stroked Kurt's hair helplessly in an attempt to soothe him. Rachel tried to wipe the blood from his face, but Kurt howled just at the gentle touch. Blaine was about to say something to him, but his cry ended abruptly.

"He closed his eyes," Rachel told him. "Oh, gosh, he's dead."

"He's not dead!" Blaine yelled at her. She was being so childish, and he couldn't take it. Kurt wasn't dead. He was unconscious, but not dead. Blaine refused to believe her words. "You're gonna be okay," he whispered. Blood was soaked into Blaine's pants from the gash in the back of Kurt's head, but it was the least of his worries. Where was the ambulance? Sam was still on the phone, but he didn't hear any sirens yet.

"Where's Finn?" Blaine asked desperately. Somehow Blaine thought that having Finn around would help. He was Kurt's brother, after all.

"I don't know," Rachel worried. "He dropped me off at the door since it was so cold."

The small crowd grew bigger and bigger, and it seemed like every citizen in Lima was staring at them. Blaine ignored them. He didn't care about anyone or anything but Kurt. Sam finally hung up the phone and came over to them. Blaine heard something, and Finn pushed through the bystanders.

"What happened?" he asked, his mouth wide open in horror.

"I don't know," Blaine said for the millionth time. "He's bleeding and I found him here like this. He woke up for a minute but couldn't really talk.

Finn knelt down on Kurt's other side and checked his pulse and breathing like Blaine had done.

"Sam called 911 already," Blaine filled him in. "They should be here soon." Finn sat there, clearly in as much shock as Blaine had been in when he first found him.

"Call your parents," Blaine told him. Finn snapped back into reality and pulled out his phone. After five tries he threw it on the ground in frustration.

"I tried over and over," he said. "Their phones are off. They're in a movie." Blaine pulled his coat higher on Kurt's body. If they were in a movie it would take forever to reach them. Burt was going to he furious. Blaine breathed a small sigh of relief as he heard sirens in the distance. They gradually grew louder, and the crowd of people parted. Once the ambulance actually arrived a group of paramedics rushed to them. Apparently he was hanging onto a thread of consciousness, because Kurt screamed when they picked him up and separated him from Blaine.

He couldn't get through the wall of people hovering over his boyfriend, but he could see them strapping an oxygen mask over his face and sticking IV needles in his arms. Once he was secured to a backboard they got him into the ambulance.

"You go with him," Finn told Blaine. "You can keep him calmed down. I'll drive your car to the hospital." Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He nodded in agreement and climbed up in the ambulance, scooting up so he was sitting by Kurt's head. The doors closed and they began to drive away. The paramedics worked over him, hooking him up to a monitor and setting up more IVs. There were several blankets tucked around him, and Blaine's jacket was tossed aside, spotted with blood.

"It's gonna be okay, baby," he promised him. "You're gonna be fine." There was blood under his fingernails. Kurt had tried to fight off whoever hurt him. Blaine felt overwhelmed by it all. Tears came to his eyes, and he allowed himself to cry. He just looked so weak and fragile and pale. It wasn't fair. For the most part, Kurt's senior year had been going great. This would ruin everything.

Kurt seemed to come around a little, and he tried to tilt his head towards Blaine, but the brace the paramedics wrapped around his neck kept him from moving.

"Kurt?" Blaine wiped his tears away so Kurt wouldn't see that he was crying. His boyfriend looked at him, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. "Hi, honey. I'm right here. Feel my hand? I'm not leaving you." Kurt blinked slowly and began to shiver. He closed his eyes again, but his fingers slowly curled around Blaine's hand. One of the paramedics injected something into his IV, and his body went limp after mere seconds. "I love you," Blaine whispered. "I love you, Kurt." He knew the chances of him hearing his words were slim to none, but they needed to be said.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was uneventful. Kurt remained unconscious. The paramedic said he gave him a heavy sedative, so he would be out for at least several hours. Blaine was glad on the one hand that he would be pain-free and just be able to rest, but he wanted to talk to him, to let him know that he was there and that he was going to be okay.

It was raining heavily when they got out of the ambulance. Blaine walked in next to Kurt, keeping his grip on his hand. It was hard to keep up with the quick pace of the doctors, nurses, and paramedics, but he managed to hurry along with them. It seemed like everything moved so quickly after that. Nurses cut his clothes off and dressed him in a hospital gown. Blaine stayed up by his head, brushing his hair with his fingers and kissing his forehead.

When he had a chance to see Kurt in the bright hospital lights, he realized how bad he looked. His skin was so pale and blue he truly did look dead. His lip was split and had dried blood on it. His nose was still bleeding lightly, and for the brief moment when he was shirtless he saw the bruises spreading cross his chest. It made Blaine sick to his stomach. No one should ever look like that. Blaine felt like he was trapped in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

He didn't understand much medical terminology, but he knew what an MRI was. Since Blaine was the closest thing to a relative there with him, he had to sign a form for him so they could take him in for the scan. He couldn't come with him though. A nurse made him sit in the waiting room, and handed him a clipboard of forms. Blaine hated to part from him. Even though he was unconscious, Kurt needed him. He needed Kurt.

* * *

Carole knew seeing the nine o'clock movie was a mistake. It had to be pushing eleven at night. Burt was fine, but she wanted to go home. Hopefully Kurt and Finn hadn't stayed out too late. She turned her phone on so she could see what time it was, and her heart skipped a beat when she had six missed calls from Finn. Her son would usually just text her, unless it was an emergency. She didn't want to alarm Burt, so she told him she was going to the bathroom and slipped out of the theater. She called her son and sat on a bench outside the bathroom.

"Mom," Finn answered, sounding hurried. "Mom, where are you?"

"I'm at the movies with your father," she told him. "Why? What's wrong? What's happened, honey?" she heard a noise in the background. Was Finn _crying?_ Finn never cried, not even when he broke his wrist at football camp over the summer. "Finn, tell me what's the matter."

"It's Kurt," he said. "You need to come to the hospital. You need to hurry. Blaine… Blaine found him. Outside Breadstix. Someone hurt him, Mom. Blaine rode with him in the ambulance, a-and I drove his car, but I didn't stay with him, Mom, I'm sorry. I let Blaine go with him, and he's at the hospital, and I don't know how bad it is, and I'm sorry, Mom. I should've gone with him."

Carole put her hand over her mouth. Kurt was hurt. He was at the hospital. Finn was definitely crying. "Honey, honey, it's okay. It's okay, you don't have to be sorry. Try to tell me what happened. Was he awake when you were with him? How did he seem?" her son sniffled and coughed.

"He was unconscious at first, then he woke up a little, and Blaine had his head in his lap and he was bleeding and shaking and he couldn't talk and he cried really loud when they took him away from Blaine. That's why I let him go with him. I didn't want him to keep crying, and Blaine calmed him down." Carole closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling sick to her stomach. Burt was going to have a cow.

But that didn't matter. They needed to get to Kurt. Carole was a nurse, so she could get past the doctors and let Burt and Finn and Blaine be with him.

"Finn, listen, honey. We're on our way to the hospital, okay? We'll be there really soon. I want you to text me when you're with Blaine. We're going to be there soon, and it's going to be okay. You did good, honey."

"Thanks," Finn said quietly. "Bye." There was a click, and he was gone. Carole put her phone in her purse and went back into the theater. There was no time to waste. They couldn't afford to wait around, they needed to get to the hospital.

"Burt," she said softly, so she wouldn't alert the other people. "Burt, we need to go. Now. It's Kurt." Her husband looked over at her, concerned and worried. "Come on." He followed her out and outside to the parking lot.

"What the heck is going on?" he demanded.

"Finn called me over and over, and I missed them all and I knew something was up. I called him back, and he said he was on his way to the hospital. He and Blaine found him at Breadstix, and someone… someone _hurt_ him." Burt brushed past her, nearly shoving her aside and grabbed his car keys. "Honey, let me drive."

"Get in the car," he said in a low voice. Carole didn't argue. She sat in the passenger seat and held his right hand in her left as he broke all the traffic laws there was. "Tell me everything Finn said."

"Finn said Blaine found him outside Breadstix, and he was beaten up. He was awake for a little bit and got upset when the paramedics tried to separate him from Blaine, so Finn let Blaine go with him in the ambulance instead of him. He said he was bleeding and shivering." Carole tried not to picture it in her head. Kurt was so lovely, and someone had to be crazy to want to hurt him.

She realized Burt was crying. She squeezed his hand and knew she shouldn't have let him drive as they ran another red light. She wanted to say something, something to reassure him and promise him that Kurt would be all right, but there were no words to be said. They could only hope and pray.

* * *

There were literally a million entrances to the hospital. Finn parked in the main parking garage and navigated the halls cluelessly. He'd come to work with him mom on occasion before, but he was much younger and didn't really remember the layout of the building. It was a miracle he found Blaine. He was sitting all alone in the main waiting room, filling out a clipboard of papers.

"Finn," he sighed, standing up. Finn hugged him without thinking. He'd barely had more than three conversations with Blaine, but it seemed appropriate.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked him, sitting down beside him.

"They took him in for an MRI." Finn took the clipboard from him to see what needed to be filled out. Blaine pretty much had everything except for his medical history and insurance information. Finn didn't know that stuff, either, so he just set it in the empty chair next to him. "They sedated him. He woke up for a few minutes in the ambulance but they knocked him out and said he'd sleep for at least several hours." Finn nodded but didn't say anything.

He'd only known Kurt for two and a half years, but in that time they'd become brothers. Well, stepbrothers, but it was pretty much the same thing. He had never said it to him, but he did love him. And he was going to kill whoever hurt him. Finn just wanted his mom there. She was good at fixing things. She was a nurse, so she could help fix Kurt. He had to be okay. The scariest part of the night so far had to have been when he screamed at Breadstix. The paramedic had handled him so gingerly and with a deep level of care, but Kurt was scared and in pain and felt alone. Finn just wished he could have helped more. He wasn't good like Blaine, though. Kurt only trusted Blaine and his dad. If Finn had ridden in the ambulance with him he probably would've just cried for Blaine.

But it was over. It didn't matter who rode with him. They were at the hospital, and Kurt was getting treated. Finn idly picked at a hangnail on his thumb, waiting for his parents. It didn't take them long to show up at all. His mom set her purse down, gave Finn a kiss, and then went up to the reception desk. Kurt's dad didn't even look connected to reality. He had a look of determination on his face that only a parent could have.

"Blaine," he said, sitting on the other side of him. "What the hell happened? Tell me what you saw. Who did this?"

Finn thought he seemed awfully calm, but he could tell he was raging mad. Finn wanted to hear the story from the very beginning, so he listened to what Blaine had to say.

"Um, I was just coming to Sugar's party, to see Kurt. It was cold so I wanted to park close to the door. I was going to park in the very first spot, but there was something in the way, and I could see him in my headlights. I didn't know it was him, at first, but I got out to help whoever it was that was just lying on the pavement, and I got closer, and it was Kurt," he explained. His voice began to quaver and be brushed at a single tear that escaped his eye.

"I didn't know if he was breathing, or even alive, but he had a pulse. It was slow, but it was definitely there. He was curled up on his right side, and had blood coming from his nose and ear and the back of his head. He had thrown up, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. I wanted to call 911, but my phone was back in my car and I didn't want to leave him, and then I saw Sam, so I called him over and he called 911."

Finn remembered dropping Rachel off at the door of Breadstix. He then drove to try to find a place to park, and he saw a crowd of people all around the first empty spot. Finn eventually parked and got out to see what was going on. Since he was tall, he could see it. He would never forget seeing Blaine, on his knees in the parking lot, huddled over _something._ He saw Rachel and Sam, so Finn pushed through the people and over to him without a second thought. When it was his stepbrother on the ground, crumpled in a heap and bleeding heavily… he wasn't sure he had been more scared in his life.

Blaine went on talking. "I kept talking to him, hoping he could hear me, or something, and he finally opened his eyes. He shivered and said he was cold, so Rachel got my coat from my car and we draped it over him. It didn't help a lot, but it was something. I laid his head in my lap and tried to tell him that it was okay, but he wasn't listening to me. He just closed his eyes again. I thought he was unconscious, but the ambulance got there pretty soon, and they pulled him off of me but he screamed. I'm not sure if he was in pain or just startled, but it sounded awful."

Finn was certain he wouldn't forget the sound of his scream for a long, long time. He wasn't a very emotional person, but it made his heart break.

"I rode in the ambulance with him. I guess Finn drove my car. He woke up for a little bit on the way, but they sedated him. When we got here they made me sign something, and then they took him to an MRI. I've been waiting here this whole time. They gave me some papers to fill out, but I don't know some of his information."

Finn looked down at the floor. Hearing the whole story over again just sounded like a bad nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. His mom came back over to them.

"They finished his MRI and are doing some x-rays. He might need surgery. He has a bad head injury. We don't know for sure yet, though. For now Blaine and Finn need to talk to the police about what happened." Finn didn't want to talk to the police. He wanted to catch whoever hurt his little brother, but having to get the authorities involved made it all seem so…real. He and Blaine looked at each other, and Carole showed them where to go. Finn took a deep breath before following Blaine inside the room. Hopefully it would all be over soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yay people actually liked this so here is chapter two! I wrote this before I left for vacation but I wanted to wait and see what people thought of the first part. I haven't started working on the third one just yet, but I'm going to try really really hard to update twice a week. Let me know what you thought!


	3. Wide Awake

Blaine sat in the hospital waiting room, exhausted, but unable to doze off in the uncomfortable plastic chair. There was too much on his mind. The whole night seemed like a blur. It was the worst feeling ever, not being able to do anything to help Kurt. He hadn't even gotten to see him yet.

Carole had gotten to go back since she worked at the hospital, and she said he was stable, but pretty beaten up. Whoever had attacked him had really done it. Kurt could possibly need surgery because he had a fractured skull and there was some bleeding in his brain. Blaine didn't even see how that could happen. What the heck could a person do to fracture another person's skull?

That was pretty much all they knew. Carole mostly stayed in the waiting room, but got updates periodically. Blaine just wanted to see him. He felt like by seeing him it would reassure him that it would be all right, that Kurt would get through it. He had called his mom and told her he would probably be at the hospital most of night. He was tired, but he wasn't leaving.

Talking to the police was intimidating. Both Blaine and Finn were so upset by what had happened that they could hardly collect their thoughts. Getting involved with the authorities made everything seem all too real. It was a living hell, for Kurt and the rest of them.

Finally, at two in the morning, a doctor came and talked to them all. Kurt was in the ICU, alive. He had a small case of hypothermia from being nearly shirtless in the cold, but he was easily treated. The real problem was with his head. He had a grade four concussion, but the bleeding in his brain hadn't gotten bad enough for surgery. Blaine was grateful for that. He was certain he wouldn't survive having to sit and wait while Kurt was in brain surgery.

He also had several broken ribs and needed stitches in the back of his head and on his lip where it was busted. He had a broken nose, but it was treatable without surgery. The doctor said he was in the ICU for the night so that they could monitor his head condition closely, and if he got any worse they would take him in for immediate surgery. Only family could see him until he was moved out of the ICU, but Carole managed to bend the rules a little to let Blaine go in to see him.

He had been so anxious to get to see him, but when it actually came time to go back he was secretly becoming a little nervous. He wasn't sure what he was going to see. The room he was in was pretty tiny, just holding a bed, a few chairs, and a bathroom. All of the lights were on, so he could see Kurt closely for the first time. His boyfriend was out like a light. He looked worse than before, just because of all of the bruising that had developed on him. It spread under his eyes and around his nose, and his upper lip was swollen. He had quite a few blankets over him, but he still seemed pale and cold to the touch. Blaine tucked him in a little better and took his hand. There were IVs coming out of both of his arms, as well as an oxygen rube in his nose, a blood pressure cuff on his arm, and a little clip on his index finger.

"You really scared me, baby. You're gonna be okay, though," Blaine told him, squeezing his hand gently. "We'll find whoever hurt you. They're not gonna get away. Your dad won't let that happen." Kurt didn't stir. Blaine wanted to see him awake, but he was just glad he wasn't feeling any pain.

He sat with him for however long, watching him like a hawk, ready to jump if he showed any signs of distress. He didn't let himself cry. It didn't matter if Kurt was unconscious; he wasn't going to cry in front of him.

After half an hour of talking to him and kissing his hand and telling him over how much he loved him and ensuring he was as comfortable as possible, Blaine got up to go. "I love you so much, Kurt. I'll come see you later. Your dad will stay here with you tonight." He gave him one last kiss and left. The rest of Kurt's family was waiting outside the door, and Finn stopped him as he walked out.

"How is he?" he demanded.

"He's asleep, or unconscious or something," he stammered. "He has a lot of bruises, especially on his face." Finn pressed his lips together and nodded, and Kurt's dad pulled Blaine aside.

"Blaine, you found my kid, and without you, he'd probably be dead by now from all his head injuries." Blaine looked at the tile floor. He didn't want to think about it. "You did real good, bud. I can't thank you enough." Blaine was pulled into a tight hug, but he didn't pull away. "You can come back here tomorrow, okay? He'll probably be awake by then, and I know he'll be itching to see you." Blaine nodded, and left the hospital.

He didn't allow himself to cry until he got home and was in his bed. He cried so hard his mattress shook beneath him. It wasn't _fair._ Why did everything have to happen to Kurt? His mom died, he was bullied everyday and chased out of McKinley, only to come back and get attacked at stupid Breadstix. It wasn't fair at all. Blaine would've switched spots with him in a heartbeat, just so Kurt wouldn't have to go through all of that. It was the last thing he needed, especially with the stress of NYADA and auditions and everything coming up.

Blaine cried himself to sleep, feeling angry and sad and exhausted and frustrated with everything.

* * *

Burt still couldn't wrap his head around it all. What _idiot_ would do that to Kurt? The police had started investigating, and said they would return to talk to Kurt once he was conscious. But for the time being, the kid was sound asleep, which was a good thing. Carole had told him he was sedated, not sleeping, but Burt didn't know the difference.

Carole took Finn home before she came back to work the nightshift, but Burt stayed with Kurt. He looked so fragile and weak on the hospital bed. There were tubes and IVs everywhere, and he was pale and bruised and had traces of blood on his face. At least he was resting. The kid just needed to rest. He was going to be exhausted and in pain and who knew what else when he woke up. Sleep was good.

It was hard to capture all of his emotions. Burt Hummel never cried, and rarely got emotional. But it was his _kid_. His life could've ended because of some sick freak trying to hurt him. Burt was just glad Blaine found him when he did. But he also felt guilty, like he should've been able to do something. But it was done. It had happened. The doctor expected him to make a full recovery; he was just going to have to spend a few days in the hospital.

Kurt stirred a little bit at around four, but he didn't wake up. Burt shushed him and managed to get him back to sleep. He slowly stilled and relaxed. Burt held his hand and stayed awake all night with him. He didn't plan on sleeping, not when Kurt needed him most.

Kurt finally came around at about 7:30 in the morning. He woke up very slowly, and Burt didn't want to alarm him, so he let him wake up on his own. He curled his fingers around Burt's hand, and then relaxed. He slowly squeezed his hand with all five fingers, and then let out the tiniest of moans.

"Kurt," Burt said softly. "Kurt, it's okay. Can you open your eyes?" Kurt's eyelids fluttered, and he slowly opened them. He looked straight up at the ceiling, then down at his hand, then up at Burt. "Hey, buddy." Kurt moved his free hand up to his face, and winced in pain as he hit his bruises and stitched up lip. "No no, don't touch it. It's okay."

Burt could tell by the look on his face that he was scared and confused, so he tried to explain things.

"You're in the hospital, bud," he explained. "You got hurt pretty badly. You'll be okay, though. You just hurt your head, so they wanted to make sure everything was okay." The color had drained from Kurt's face, except for his bruises, and he looked panicked.

"What… happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Talking seemed to be the hardest thing for him. Burt wasn't sure what to tell him. How exactly do you explain to your seventeen year old son that he got attacked at a restaurant? He got up and got him a cup of water before telling him.

"It's okay if you don't remember," he assured him, helping him take a drink. He spoke softly, so Kurt wouldn't become overwhelmed. "You were in the parking lot at Breadstix. Someone tried to hurt you, but Blaine and Finn got you to the hospital. Do you remember who hurt you?" he wanted Kurt to remember so they could lock the bastard up, but his son just stared at him with a blank look on his face. His eyes watered up and he started to cry. Burt hated seeing him like that.

"Kurt, don't cry," he pleaded. "Please don't cry. You're okay now. You're gonna be okay." He took his hands and tried to calm him down. Kurt's cries turned into moans, and he eventually spoke.

"My h-head h-hurts," he choked out, barely audible. Burt pushed the button to call the nurse. He didn't want him in any pain at all.

"It's okay," he promised. "The nurse will come check on you. You'll be feeling better soon. Just hold my hand, buddy."

Burt wasn't fully addressing the severity of his condition to him; he didn't want him to freak out and worry. Kurt held onto his hand weakly, and closed his eyes again. Burt brushed his hair back with his fingers for him and shushed him when he got worked up.

"Dad," Kurt mumbled. "Where's Blaine? He was… he helped me." Burt wished Blaine could've been there, just so they could see each other.

"Blaine's at home," he told him. "He's coming back in a little bit, though. Would you like to see him?"

Kurt didn't answer. He had closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. There was a quiet knock on the door, and Carole and another nurse came in. Kurt was still unresponsive.

"Did he wake up?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Burt said. "He said his head hurts. Come on, kiddo, open your eyes." Kurt obeyed, and slowly looked up at all the people in the room.

"Dad," he panicked, holding onto his hand. Burt leaned over him to try to calm him down.

"Honey, how bad does your head hurt?" the nurse asked.

"A lot," Kurt murmured, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Carole and the woman talked for a minute, and then Carole leaned over Kurt.

"Honey, can you look up at me? It's Carole," she said softly. Kurt slowly relaxed and opened his eyes.

"Carole," he sighed, sounding relieved.

"Hi, sweetheart. We need to give you an IV of some medicine to help your head," she told him. "It'll be a little stick, but then your head will feel so much better." Kurt looked like he was about to cry again. Burt squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I want… you, you to do it," he stammered, half asleep. Carole smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll do it," she agreed. "I promise I'll be gentle. Then you can go back to sleep. Hang on to your dad while I get it started." Kurt nodded slowly and turned his head slowly to face Burt.

"You're okay," he reassured him. "It won't hurt." Kurt squeezed his hand surprisingly tight.

"Kurt, take a deep breath. You're going to feel a little stick, but then it'll be over," Carole said. Burt knew he needed the IV if he wanted to feel better, but the kid just couldn't handle needles. He let out a cry and dug his nails into Burt's skin. Carole held his arm down so he couldn't pull away, and he finished quickly.

"It hurts, Dad," he whimpered. "My head hurts." Carole taped the tube in place, but Kurt wouldn't relax until she stopped touching him.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy," he said, even though it was hard to believe. "It'll start to feel better real soon. Can you go back to sleep?"

"No!" Kurt cried, tears streaming down his face again. Burt couldn't get him to settle down.

"Mr. Hummel, it might be best if we sedate him," the other nurse suggested. "We gave him strong pain medication that might make him feel sick."

"No," Kurt pleaded, his eyes watery. "No, Daddy, please. Don't do it." Burt leaned over him and kissed his forehead lightly. Hearing Kurt call him 'daddy' made his heart break for him.

"Sh, sh, sh," he told him, still leaned in close to him. "We're not gonna sedate you. Just take a deep breath, it's okay. You're so tired, buddy. I promise you'll feel better after you've gotten some sleep. Can you do that for me? Can you try to get some sleep so you'll start feeling better?" Kurt slowly relaxed his grip on his hand and nodded.

"I'm tired," he whined. Burt understood. They were both physically worn out. But Kurt was still drugged, and in pain, and confused about everything that had gone on. He had it so much worse.

"Burt, get him to go to sleep. He just needs to rest. I'll come check on him a little later, and I'll talk to the doctor about moving him out of the ICU," Carole said in his ear quietly. Burt nodded, keeping his eyes on Kurt. Carole and the nurse left, and Kurt finally calmed down once they were alone.

"I know you're tired, Kurt. Just close your eyes. You're gonna feel better. I'll be here the whole time, I'm not going to leave you, okay?" Kurt nodded slowly, his hand starting to go limp. "I love you, kiddo. Everything is gonna be okay."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is pretty short, only about 2,500 words, but i hope you liked it! I found it kind of hard to write from Kurt's dad's point of view, so i would love to get your opinion on it! I several more chapters outlined for this story, but if you have something you want me to include, then just leave a review or message me on Tumblr (my username is gleeklaine01). I would love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter to leave a review and I'm going to try to update on Tuesday or Wednesday with a longer chapter (hopefully)!


	4. Misery

Blaine woke up tired and sluggish. He hadn't slept well at all the night before. It was a Saturday, so there wasn't school to worry about. He was so tired that for a minute he was sure he had just dreamed it all. Kurt hadn't really gotten attacked. He wasn't really in the hospital.

He was brought back to reality when he checked his phone. He had two texts, both from Kurt's dad. He wasn't sure if he wanted to read them or not, but he unlocked his phone anyways. The first one said 'Kurt woke up a little bit ago. He was in a lot of pain and didn't really remember what happened. Once he got an IV of some pain medicine he fell asleep again, but he asked about you.'

Blaine smiled down at his phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt was conscious. He would be okay. The second text was sent just fifteen minutes before he woke up, and it read 'Kurt's still asleep, but they moved him out of the ICU. He's in a bigger room now. Fourth floor, room 419. You can come see him when he wakes up.' Blaine jumped out of his bed and got in the shower. He didn't care if Kurt was sleeping or not. He was going to the hospital.

Blaine had been hoping for an update on his attacker- hopefully Kurt had recalled enough to remember who hurt him, or the police had finally caught him. It just made him mad to know that Kurt was stuck in the hospital and whoever had hurt him was walking around somewhere. But he pushed those thoughts aside for the time being. He needed to focus on Kurt. He just needed him to be there for him. They could deal with the authorities later.

Driving to the hospital, Blaine began to feel a little anxious. He didn't know how Kurt would be feeling, or if he even wanted visitors. Blaine certainly didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

When he got there, it felt different than it had the night before. Less intimidating, more optimistic. Blaine went by the gift shop and bought him some balloons, a bag of candy, and a card. It seemed cheesy, but hopefully it would cheer him up, at least a little bit.

The fourth floor was apparently pediatrics, because all of the walls were painted in bright colors, and there was a bulletin board of scribbled pictures torn from coloring books. Blaine signed in at the secretary's desk right outside the elevator, and had to wear a nametag sticker on his shirt. It was a lot to go through just to visit his boyfriend.

He knocked on the door to room 419 quietly. After waiting a minute, he tried again, a little louder. Kurt's dad opened the door and smiled. He looked exhausted. He'd probably been up all night with Kurt.

"Hey, son. He just woke up and said he wanted to see you," he told Blaine. He stepped inside the room, and Kurt's dad took the balloons from him. Blaine stepped around the corner apprehensively, and saw Kurt. He looked better than the night before, but not by much. The color had returned to his skin, but he was still paler than normal, and there was more bruising on his neck.

"Hey," Blaine said, sitting down by his side. Kurt looked over at him and his eyes lit up. Blaine kissed his hand. It was so good to see him awake. Blaine had been scared for his life twelve hours earlier. Things were going to be okay.

"You're here," Kurt murmured. He seemed so worn out. "Hi."

"Hi, honey," Blaine said back, stroking his hair. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," he said, and tried to laugh. He immediately frowned and winced in pain. Blaine remembered he had broken ribs.

"It's okay," he soothed quickly. "Take a deep breath. Are you tired?" Kurt nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

"My head hurts," he moaned.

"He's been saying his head hurt ever since he first woke up," Kurt's dad spoke up. "They gave him some medicine, and he went to sleep but it didn't really do much. The doctor said it'd take several days before it starts to get better." Blaine wished for the millionth time he could switch places with Kurt. Kurt was prone to getting bad migraines, but he'd never had to deal with a concussion and fractured skull before.

"Dad," Kurt peeped, opening his eyes. "Can you grab me a few things from home, please? I'd really like my laptop, and my US history book." His dad came around to his other side and looked down at him.

"I don't want you worrying about school right now," he told him. "You'll get all caught up just fine. I'll go and get your computer, though."

"Thank you," Kurt said. "You don't have to come right back. You should get some sleep." His dad kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in a little bit, okay? I think Finn's coming to see you, too. And Carole will be here in a couple of hours" he said. Kurt nodded, and then Blaine was alone with him.

"Will you stay?" Kurt asked him, slowly turning his head to face him. I don't want you to go."

"Of course I'll stay," he promised. "I'm not going anywhere. How did you sleep?"

"My head hurts," he repeated. "My dad said it would feel better, but it doesn't. I want to go home." Blaine could tell he was starting to get upset. He tried to stop it before he got worked up.

"No, don't cry," he warned. "You're okay. I know it hurts, but I promise it'll start to feel better soon. You just have to take it easy for a few days. Have you eaten anything?"

"No," he mumbled. "I'm not hungry." Blaine knew it probably wasn't good for him to go so long without food, but he didn't press the subject.

"There's a cop coming this afternoon to talk to me," Kurt went on. "I don't want to."

"If you tell him who hurt you then they can find the person," Blaine reminded him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Sort of," he said. "I remember being cold. And you. And my head hurting, and I threw up." Blaine's mind flashed back to when he first saw Kurt, crumpled on the ground and barely breathing. It was hard to believe that had only been last night. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair out of his face as it fell back on his forehead.

"Just tell the police what you know," Blaine told him. "They'll work with what they have. You don't think it was that Karofsky guy, do you?"

The color drained from Kurt's face, and his chin trembled. "No," he finally said. "Not him." Blaine gave his hand a gentle squeeze and kissed him tenderly on the tip of his nose.

"We'll find him," he assured him. "You don't have to worry. The police just need to hear the story from you." Kurt nodded, and told him he was tired.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Kurt slept, woke up with a bad headache, cried, and then wore himself out and fell asleep again. It was an endless cycle, and Blaine didn't mind one bit. He was just glad to spend some time with him.

Carole and Finn showed up around noon. Kurt had just woken up, and he wasn't feeling very good at all.

"Hi, sweetheart," Carole said softly as she came over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," he murmured. He didn't sound too convincing. Blaine was holding his hand, and Kurt squeezed it, closing his eyes as he winced in pain. Carole pulled up a chair by his side and took his other hand.

"Your dad's coming to see you a little later," she told him. "He was tired from staying up all night with you. Finn's here to see you, though." Kurt opened his eyes a little more, and smiled when he saw Finn. The stepbrothers awkwardly hugged, and Kurt yelped in pain when Finn squeezed a little too tight.

"Have you eaten anything?" Carole asked Kurt. He shook his head.

"I don't want to," he told her. "Please don't make me." Carole looked at him sympathetically.

"Honey, you need to eat something. You haven't had any food since yesterday. What about just some soup from the Lima Bean? Could you eat a cup of soup?" Kurt paused, and then nodded. Carole smiled and handed her car keys to Finn. "Finn, go get him some soup, and maybe a sandwich. Get something for Blaine, too."

Blaine opened his mouth to start to protest, but Carole wouldn't let him. She insisted on buying his lunch since he had stayed with Kurt all morning. Hopefully they could coax Kurt into getting some food in him.

* * *

Kurt was telling the truth when he said he didn't remember what had happened the night before. Well, he was _sort of_ telling the truth. He honestly didn't remember getting beaten up. He remembered Blaine holding him in his lap and being covered up with his coat, and he remembered Finn being there. He also vividly remembered his conversation with Karofsky beforehand, but he hadn't told anyone about that. He knew it was him that did it.

Kurt still hadn't said anything, though. He had an excuse, but he just chose to avoid the subject altogether. It made him seem weak and defeated if he allowed himself to get attacked. David had bullied him for an entire school year, and he finally seemed to be changing, based on their conversation. Apparently he hadn't. Kurt didn't want to look like he had let him win, even though he knew full well that Karofsky was much bigger than he was, and he probably couldn't have done anything to stop him.

So he kept his mouth shut. He didn't have enough energy to explain, anyway. His head was hurting so bad. It wouldn't stop throbbing, and there was so much pressure in his head it hurt to even move sometimes. On top of that, his chest hurt with every breath. He had to breathe through his mouth because apparently his nose was broken, but no one would let him look in a mirror.

He knew he wouldn't like what he saw.

His muscles were sore, and he wasn't even sure he could sit up at first. He had to get up to use the bathroom, and it took ten minutes just to walk to and from his bed. Thankfully Carole had brought him a pair of his own pajamas, so he could be a little more covered up.

Finn went out and got him some soup from the Lima Bean for lunch, but he wasn't hungry at all. He just agreed to eat so everyone would stop bugging him about it. He didn't want them worrying about him, so he ate. Well, Carole fed him. It was embarrassing.

He was hoping he would feel better after eating, but he only felt worse. He was in a lot of pain all over, and he felt sick and hot. He struggled to get comfortable in the little bed, and nothing was helping him.

"Honey, what can we do to help?" Carole asked him. "Do you want me to get your nurse? She can get you some more pain medicine if you need it."

"No," he said quickly. Just lying there breathing was painful. He closed his eyes and felt Blaine kiss his cheek. He felt like crying, but just didn't have the energy. It hurt so bad he honestly wanted to die.

"Your dad is on his way," Carole said. "He'll be here really soon." Kurt didn't care. He just wanted to feel better and go home and forget about everything.

Blaine brushed his hair off of his forehead, and Kurt opened his eyes to see him frowning.

"He feels kind of warm," Blaine said to Carole. "I don't think he has a fever, but he's hotter than usual." Kurt moved his eyes over to his stepmother, and she felt his cheeks with the back of her hand.

"You're a little warm, but I think you'll be okay," she assured him. "Unless you're uncomfortable. We can get you some medicine." Kurt shook his head.

"No," he repeated, wincing as the pain in his head increased. He couldn't help but moan. That, combined with feeling sick and hot made him nauseous. He didn't want to throw up. He hated getting sick. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. He tried to sit up, but his chest felt like it was on fire. He cried out and fell back, but Blaine caught him and held him.

"It's okay," he soothed. "What's the matter? Where's it hurt?" Kurt cried as he tried to lie back down, but Carole had made the bed sit up. He put his hand on his stomach as he began to choke. Carole held a pale pink bucket in front of his face, and his chest felt on fire as he got sick. Kurt had tears dripping off his chin, and he cried from how much it hurt.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Carole said to him. "Get it out of your system. You're okay." Kurt managed to stop and sit back, but he threw up a second time. Everything hurt so much. He was hot, and his eyes were swollen from crying, his throat burned, his head throbbed, and every breath was excruciating. He was a hot mess.

"Finn, go to the nurse's station and tell them they need someone for Kurt Hummel in room 419," he heard Carole say. Something cold was pressed against his face, and it felt good. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell who was doing what. Someone got him to take a sip of water, and he eventually drank the whole cup.

"I wanna lay down," he mumbled. "Please."

He was slowly reclined until he was flat on his back. Blaine held his hand and was stroking his hair.

"You're okay," he kept saying to him. "It's gonna be okay, Kurt." On the bright side his stomach felt better, but everything else just felt ten times worse. Finn returned with a nurse, and she adjusted his IV so he could get a stronger dose of pain medicine. She added some other drug that was supposed to make him comfortable, but he just felt sleepy. Apparently it was very strong. She put the oxygen tubes back in his nose, and they tickled but didn't hurt.

"You need to rest, honey," the nurse told him. She was a different one from earlier. She was older, and tried to be gentle with him. Once she left, Carole spoke up.

"Kurt, just close your eyes until your dad gets here," she suggested. "It wouldn't hurt for you to take a nap." Kurt didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to be alone.

"Don't leave," he said, looking at Blaine and squeezing his hand. "Please, don't leave." Blaine bent over and gave him a gentle kiss.

"No, honey. I'm not going to leave you. Just get some rest, for me. I don't want to see you in pain," he told him. "I'll be right here." Even though Blaine promised to stay, he still didn't want to go to sleep. He would just close his eyes. He could pretend to be asleep so he didn't have to talk to the police. It was a perfectly brilliant plan.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is a little boring, in my opinion, but I promise things will get exciting soon, so please keep reading! In the next chapter Kurt will talk to the police, and Rachel and Mercedes (and/or Quinn) will come to see him. I hope you liked getting to read Kurt's point of view! I will do my best to update on Saturday (hopefully) or Sunday at the latest. Oh, and a big thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! It really gives me motivation to write more.


	5. Confessions

Burt felt bad about leaving Kurt, but he was going to have to sleep sometime. He was stable and conscious and Blaine was with him, so he told himself that Kurt could manage for a couple of hours without his dad. So, after a few hours of sleep and a shower, Burt went straight back to the hospital. Finn had wanted to see Kurt, so Carole took him to the hospital earlier.

Burt walked into his son's hospital room and found him dead asleep. Carole filled him in and explained he had been in a lot of pain and threw up. Burt prayed he wasn't getting a fever. That was the last thing the kid needed. The police were coming by to get a statement from him at 2:30, so he would have a good hour and a half to sleep.

Finn left to meet Rachel for lunch, and Carole decided to go back home before she had to work the night shift at the hospital, so it was just Burt, Kurt, and Blaine. Burt had no problem with Blaine staying. Kurt couldn't seem to fully relax unless he was around, so he was a big help.

Shortly before 2:30 Kurt's nurse came in to check on him, even though he was still asleep. She stuck her thermometer in his ear, and he had a fever of 100.3. It wasn't very high, but Carole had made it clear to Burt how miserable he had been before he fell asleep. Hopefully it wouldn't get any higher. She checked on his IVs, and said that the police were on their way.

Burt decided to wake Kurt up before they came so he would have a little bit of time to wake up before they came. "Kurt," he said quietly, squeezing his hand. "Can you open your eyes? Wake up, it's okay." Kurt slowly opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw Blaine. He then looked over at Burt. The kid looked exhausted. The bruising around his nose had spread to under his eyes, which were bloodshot and puffy.

"I'm tired," he whined. "My head hurts." Burt brushed his hair back off of his forehead for him.

"You can go back to sleep after the police leave," he promised. Kurt rolled his eyes. "You gotta take this seriously, Kurt. They're gonna find whoever hurt you and lock him up, but they need your help to figure out who it is. Okay? You just have to tell them what happened. Me and Blaine can stay in here with you."

"It's okay," Kurt said, rubbing at his eyes tenderly. "I can do it myself. Blaine's been here all day. I don't need someone to be with me every single minute." Burt was surprised to hear him say that.

"Kurt, we can stay with you," Blaine said. "We don't mind." Kurt shook his head and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I'll be fine," he said quietly. Burt didn't see why he was so persistent about talking to them alone. It didn't matter. If the kid wanted some privacy then he would give it to him.

Kurt seemed nervous, but he still turned down his offers to remain in the room with him. When the police showed up, he looked worried, scared even, but he still insisted on doing it alone. So, Burt took Blaine down to the cafeteria.

"Did Kurt tell you anything, any reason why he wouldn't want us in there with him?" Burt asked him. Blaine shook his head, looking just as clueless as Burt was.

"Nope. He hadn't been feeling great, but he didn't say anything about us staying with him." Burt bought Blaine some lunch and they sat down to eat. "Mr. Hummel? Who do you think hurt him?" Burt looked down at the table. He honestly didn't know. If it was that Karofsky bastard, he was going to personally find him and kill him. He'd put Kurt through hell and back. Burt just hoped Kurt would be able to tell the police what they needed to know.

* * *

Kurt had a few minutes of quiet time before the police came. He was tired and sore, but he didn't want to sleep. His pain medicine was what was making him so exhausted, and he hated it. Everyone kept telling him sleep was the best thing for him, but he just wanted to feel good again. The pressure and horrible pain in his head had gotten a tiny bit better, but it was still the worst headache of his life.

Besides his head, the worst part was his chest. He wasn't sure how many ribs he'd broken, but every little movement hurt. His dad helped him sit up in the bed before he and Blaine left. Sitting up felt better than lying down, even though he was uncomfortable either way.

His heart skipped a beat as there was a knock on the door, and he pulled the scratchy, thin hospital blanket up around his shoulders.

"Come in," he said. The door opened, and two men in police officer uniforms came in. They looked friendly enough, and one was young, barely older than Kurt himself. One was older and had a mustache.

"Kurt, I'm officer Walton," the young one said, and shook his hand. The other one introduced himself as officer Hayes, but he didn't shake his hand. "We need an official statement from the victim so we can launch an investigation against your attacker." Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap. He wished he hadn't asked his dad to leave.

"Don't be nervous," officer Hayes told him. "This shouldn't take very long. We just need to hear what happened from you." Kurt took a deep breath. He could do it. Then he could see Blaine and go back to sleep.

"I don't remember all of it," Kurt confessed. "I don't remember how he hurt me. I remember what happened before, and then Blaine was there."

"It was definitely a guy?" Walton asked. Kurt nodded, and he wrote that down. "Keep going. You're doing good so far. What happened before? Do you remember what time you got to the restaurant?" Kurt crossed his legs and leaned his head back. He had to tell them about Karofsky. He knew he had to, in order for everything to go away.

"I got there at 8:30, I think. I was going to meet Blaine early, but he wasn't there yet. I thought it was him, but it wasn't," he explained. He remembered Karofsky in that stupid gorilla costume. It scared him to think that had just been the night before.

"Who was it?" Walton asked. Kurt didn't want to say it. He felt like a tattletale. He didn't want Karofsky to hurt him even more. His eyes welled up with tears, and they ran down his cheek before he could blink them away.

"Kurt, we need your help if we're going to find who hurt you. Was it someone you know?" officer Hayes pressed. Kurt nodded. "Does he go to McKinley?" He shook his head, and it started to throb again.

"D-David. David Ka-Karofsky," he choked out. They both wrote down what he said, and one of them handed him some tissues.

"Your stepbrother and father mentioned him last night. He's hurt you before?" Hayes said.

"At McKinley he pushed me into lockers," Kurt told him. That was a well-known fact, so he wasn't afraid to say it.

"What happened at the restaurant, before you got hurt?" Walton asked him. Kurt noticed he had a vague resemblance to Blaine. He was pale, like Kurt, but had dark, gelled hair. His eyes were the same color as Blaine's, too. He had on glasses that didn't look very good. Officer Hayes was mostly bald, except for his gray mustache.

"What was the question?" Kurt asked. He was so tired.

"Did anything happen in the restaurant?" Walton asked. Kurt remembered the box of chocolates, the talk, running into Nick from Karofsky's school.

"We sat down at a booth and talked. He kept talking about how he'd changed, but I told him I was dating Blaine," Kurt said. "We ran into a guy from his school. His name was Nick. I don't know his last name. Nick thought we were… _together._ Kar- _David _ran outside. I tried to follow him to talk to him about it. I remember him yelling at me in the parking lot. We were over by his car. That's all I remember, honestly." Kurt was crying steadily. He wanted his dad back in there. He wanted to feel safe again.

The officers ignored his tears and kept going. "When did Blaine come in?" Kurt's nose was running by then, but he couldn't do anything about it because it hurt to even just touch it. He wiped his tears away gently, even though he accidentally pressed on his bruises.

"I d-don't remember," he said. "I was lying on the pavement and he held me. Then he was in the ambulance with me." Kurt watched the officers write everything down on their legal pads. "Are we done now?"

Officer Hayes clicked his pen and stood up. "Yes. Thank you, Kurt. You've helped us out a lot." They both shook his hand again, and Kurt was alone. He was in pain all over. Crying left him weak and exhausted.

After a few minutes his dad and Blaine came in silently. Kurt got to lie down again, and his dad took his hand.

"Kurt," he said seriously. Kurt had closed his eyes to try to pretend to sleep, but it didn't work. "Kurt, why didn't you tell us it was Karofsky?" Kurt shrugged his shoulder and opened both of his eyes.

"We've had to deal with him enough," Kurt said without thinking. "I didn't want you to do anything. The police can handle it, Dad." He closed his eyes and felt his dad kiss his cheek. "I'm tired. No more questions." Kurt heard Blaine get up and turn his lights off.

"I'm gonna go home, babe," he said to him. "I can come by later, if you want." Kurt cracked open one eye, and Blaine bent down and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest." He didn't want Blaine to leave, but he was too tired to care. It was finally out in the open that it was Karofsky. Kurt just wanted to move on, to go home, to live his life without constantly being reminded what had happened to him.

* * *

Carole had been home, making dinner and straightening up the house before she had to go to work at 6:30. Finn had come home after going to lunch with Rachel. He said he was going to take her to the hospital to see Kurt, but she would probably just make him feel worse, so he cancelled it. Carole figured that was probably the best idea, especially after the phone call she received from Burt.

He told her about Kurt talking to the police alone, and the police revealing that it was that Karofsky boy who had hurt him. Burt was furious, but had decided to just let the police handle it. Kurt had been stressed out, that was why he didn't tell anyone until the police. Burt said Kurt was asleep, and that he had been crying and in pain.

Carole told her husband to give Kurt a little space. He agreed to come home for a few hours, since Kurt was likely to nap for the rest of the afternoon. They were all naturally upset. Carole remembered what Kurt had been put through junior year. She had been happy to give up her honeymoon if it meant that Kurt would be safe. But he came _back _to McKinley to be safe. It wasn't fair that he had gotten attacked. Kurt didn't deserve any of that, not at all.

Carole convinced Burt to stay home to eat dinner. No one said much of anything, and they were all startled when the phone rang. Burt got up to answer it, and he talked for several minutes before returning to the table. He looked dazed and shaken.

"Burt? Was it the hospital?" she asked. "Is Kurt okay?" he shook his head.

"No, it was the police," he said coolly. "They went to Karofsky's house. He's eighteen so they were planning on arresting him. No one answered the door, and they found him in the house. He attempted suicide. Hanged himself in his closet."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This update is way overdue, and it's just a short little chapter, but I promise the next update will be longer. It might take me awhile, but I'm shooting to update this next weekend. That way I'll have plenty of time to work on it so it won't be as rushed. Thanks for being patient with me!


End file.
